


Carpe Diem

by AQuietThinker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dark Magic, Deatheaters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magical War, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partially Slow Burn, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Ideologies, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sad Sirius Black, Underage Drinking, Whump, friendships, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: Outside the warmth of Hogwarts, times are turbulent for the wizarding community. As the four Marauders go into their fifth years, realizations are made- they are no longer children, but adults thrown into a dangerous world.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifting Lines - Book Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003809) by [DovahTobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/pseuds/DovahTobi). 



> Hello everyone! After some time in a discord server dedicated to an awesome fanfic by DovahTobi, me and DearAllyHansen decided to co-write this fic. Its going to be quite long, and we hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Ally dosnt have an ao3 account yet, she's posting this on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net)

The strong smell of firewhiskey and spiked pumpkin juice filled his nose uncomfortably, vaguely cursing at his heightened sense during this time of the month. The usually cozy room, normally filled with scarlet and gold colours and snug armchairs and sofas, was now filled with retro tables, flying cauldrons of alcoholic drinks, and huge quantities of food. Peppermint tarts littered the ground with sticky pudding, and he had to be careful not to step on anything that did not match the red carpet.

Remus flinched down as the next song screeched loudly and agonized his ears, turning his head along with other students toward the noise. The record player had toppled to the ground, it’s needle scratching against the now ruined record violently. 

He took the opportunity to dive into the mob again, trying vainly to reach the side of the room without anyone pulling him into the spotlight. Soon enough everyone's attention was away from the player, and continued their intrusive movements as someone started playing music again.

Differently from other parties, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students had also joined the Gryffindors in this celebration. 

Remus missed last year- he missed the smaller birthday parties, nights in which only the four Marauders spent the night chatting and playing with James’s enchanted board games, sharing sweets and watching the reactions to presents.

Though it was James’ idea to fill the common room with a legendary mob of teenage couples and drink like there's no tomorrow, Sirius was quick to accept and begin planning months earlier. They ignored his look of disappointment as they sneaked in barrels of butterbeer, but he had to admit he was impressed at how quickly they learned the silencing spells.

Speaking of said spells- they seemed to be faltering.

He had noticed how the portrait opened a few times, letting in small groups of students who had not been present previously, most of them lacking the tangy smell of liquor, and eyes full of wonder at the tumultuous scene. 

Remus was finally able to reach the stone stairways up to the dorm rooms as Lovegood let a bucket full of fireworks burst in the air- the domed ceiling of the chamber splashing in colour and earning waves of cheers from the sea of wizards. 

As he turned to watch the spectacle, something caught his eyes.

It was Sirius.

Those grey eyes caught his with an obvious lack of drunken behaviour- intense and clear as crystal. He smiled, sweetly, terribly unlike the seductive smirk that went with him during the day.

_ Happy Birthday, Padfoot. _

While in his mind the shared trance lasted an eternity, reality brought him back to know it had only lasted a few seconds. The attention of the raven haired boy was easily taken by more fireworks, and the momentum was gone. Something inside him longed for a feeling. But-

A wave of nausea overcame him and he felt his knees weaken. His hand shot up to hold against whatever was in reach just to avoid crashing on the ground. Said object was a ponytail of blonde hair and a small screech.

“Why y-” 

The girl’s voice was drowned as she was pulled in the direction of the fireplace, and soon her anger was forgotten in a bliss of passion with an older Hufflepuff that made Remus cringe.

His gaze shot towards the window, the uneasiness returning as the near full moon shone through the crystal, vaguely present to the other wizards. It was best not to focus on the dread of his transformation this weekend.

“Remus?”

Lily was perched on the bottom of the stair, smiling vaguely at him from behind half a treacletart. Its filing was sticky on her lips and dripping against her wrist.

“H-Hey.”

“Are you feeling all right? I saw you getting all-”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just….” he rubbed his neck. “Not really a fan of these things.”

She nodded in empathy and sat down, patting the spot next to her, which he accepted.

“If you think this is madness, think about what they’ll do on their seventeenth birthday.” She muttered.

Remus smiled to himself- there had already been speculation on said subject during on of his letters with James, but nothing too specific. But knowing his friends, it would most likeley end in something grand and explosive.

“What about you? Enjoying the party?”

Lily frowned, motioning her treacle tart. “Kind of. I was dancing with Jenkins until he decided to get us drinks and never returned.”

“That pompous ass?”

“Remy!” she giggled, slapping his shoulder gently. “He's really nice!”

“He's an insufferable snob. Why do you even like him so much?”

“Well for starters, he's a gentleman-”

“Who left you hanging in a party?” he interjected.

Lily's expression fell a little. “Fine. He may be pretty stuck up but we had fun tonight. And its hard to find a dancing partner.”

“Severus doesn't dance?”

He didn't mean to be rude at all, on the contrary. He'd already accepted that she cherished them both as good friends and would have to bear with the long haired boy in order to keep his relationship with Lily. Snape had not viewed him the same way and continued on the never ending battle between the Marauders and himself.

“We've had a rough few weeks.”

“Want to talk about it?” he offered, producing a handkerchief out of thin air and giving it to her.

Lily gave him a grateful look as she wiped her lips. “He's…. I always thought he was different from other Slytherins, you know? But lately he's been hanging out with Mulciber and Crabb, even Malfoy, even if they don't get along. And he’ll ignore me when I try to tell him how wretched those people are. And…”

He raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“I…” Lily hesitated, hushing her tone. “I caught him in the prohibited section a few nights ago. I forgot my satchel and sneaked in to fetch it, only to see him collecting books on dark magic.”

Remus stared at her. The news did not surprised him at all, but he didn't quite expect her to tell him.

“Don't look at me that way.” she complained.

“I'm not-”

“I know you don't like him-”

“Lily.” He interjected. “I don't care about Snape anymore. We're not kids anymore, running around and hexing each other. I don't understand how you like him so much, but its your friendship, so I respect it.”

Lily bit her lip, pondering for a moment before continuing. “I'm worried for him. He has a good heart, Rem, he truly does. But these people- his housemates are bringing him down the wrong path. And it will not end nicely.”

She seemed concerned, but before he could try with some sort of advise she spoke again. 

“In the end I told him I would have to spend some time alone until he decided against dark magic. He was sour, but I stand by my point. So here I am, sitting in a party while my date has vanished.”

She rested her head on her fist and kept watching the dancing bodies that still flowed with the rythm.

Remus could only look at her. Lily was always a pretty girl, now more than ever. She had grown during the summer- her hips were slightly wider and the acne that usually gathered on her nose had vanished, living only tiny dots that resembled orange freckles. Her hair was shinier, longer and vibrant, making him want to run his fingers through it (and reminding him of another, darker shade of hair). 

“What about you, Rem?” she asked.

“What about me?”

“Like anybody?”

He felt his face flush in heat and had to look away as she giggled softly. “N-no, not r-really.”

“You're stuttering again.”

“No I’m n-not!”

She only laughed harder, and he had to accept defeat.

“I don't know. I don't really like anybody.”

“What about Bones (or just random last name? She's been keeping an eye on you when we go to the library.”

“That,” he said. “Is because I lend her my notes in Arthimecy. That's all.”

“You really really dont like anyone?”

He sighed, imitiating her pose and resting his head on his palm. “I like you.”

Lily stopped laughing but regarded him with a smile. “I like you too Remus.”

“Well, if you dot to- would you, uh…” he whispered the last part.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Remus I didn't!”

He scowled but muttered again. “Would you like to go get some butterbeer this weekend at the Three Broomsticks?”

Lily smirked, mirroring one of James’s smug grins. “Lupin, are you asking me on a date?”

“No! I m-mean, yeah.. b-but as in, you k-know-” 

Lily laughed again as he dissolved into a stuttering mess. 

“Of course, Remy. I'd love to.”

His stomach stopped twisting in nervousness, which was short lived as she stood up in a flash, nearly slapping his face with her elbow.

“There he is!” she pointed at someone a few bodies away from them.

“What?”

“Jenkins!” She turned to him and kissed his cheek in a swift motion. “Pick me up at nine.”

“W-where are you g-going?”

She took out her wand, casting a small enchantment on the remains of the treacletart until its goopy filling started dripping. “I'm going to make him pay for leaving me.”

He watched her go, sliding through the crowd, but didn't stay to watch Jenkins suffer her wrath. Finally, he scrambled up the stairs, sighing softly as the noise drowned with the door closed. His bed looked inviting from its space in the circular room, but his thoughts of a soft pillow were interrupted by a loud Yelp. 

He turned around immediately, stepping back with his wand out to-

James, shirt popped open and belt unbuckled, emerged from one of the beds. His eyes were dancing in drunken stupidity as a girl appeared behind him, giggling and blushing when she saw Remus. Before either one of them could say anything she kissed James’s cheek and flew out of the dorm room swiftly.

“Seriously?” He said, crossing his arms.

James was about to say something before his throat contracted and his skin went green, giving Remus less than a second to conjure a bucket for him to puke in. As the raven haired boy kept emptying his stomach he sighed and approached his nightstand, rummaging through his things without any purpose. 

“Uhh, Moony. Just uh…”

James looked less sick when he turned to face him, and bit his lower lip momentarily, scanning him for a few seconds and making Remus squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

“I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what worries you.” Remus replied, ducking to the side and approching his bed.

James' grin didn't last long. “What about you? Met anyone-”

“No, James-“

“No one at-“

“Drop it. Please.”

His friend remained quiet, and Remus silently thanked the heavens for dropping the uncomfortable question.

“I assume Sirius is with Marlene?” He asked

“What-no. Of course not.”

“Why?” He tried not to sound too interested, flipping a book open without meeting James' eyes.

“They broke up a month ago.”

This surprised him. Sirius was usually a private person in specific affairs, but, in the vast topic of girls, he never failed to ruin their evenings with detailed descriptions of the relationships. For a while in their third year, Remus had envied the boy for his way with women- Sirius never had to worry about his body or confidence, never feared that any scar would scare people away or recoil in disgust.

“Remus?”

“What?” He snapped, coming back to reality.

James threw his hands in the air, feigning innocence, and he groaned internally.

“I didn’t mean to snap-”

“No, I get it. “ James interrupted. “this isn’t really your thing.”

Remus decided that having this already weird conversation take that turn was better than any question regarding his romantic interests, so he just faked an expression of relief and nodded. James smiled, less cocky and more friendly than before, and swung an arm to touch his shoulder.

“Just go to bed, if you want. Or borrow my earmuffs- I know your silencers broke a few days ago.”

Remus could only shoot him a grateful glance before walking away and breaking the physical contact.

“I’ll ask Sirius if we can do a smaller celebration tomorrow. Just the four of us.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You three are enjoying yourselves.”

James smirked. “You should too- but hey, everybody has different opinions, right?”

He finally buttoned his shirt back up, looking disheveled but at least decent to watch. 

“You’re going back down there?” 

“Hell yeah. There’s so much to do before Minnie finds us-“

“James, you’re in no state to talk to her-“

“Well you’re not either. You ain’t taking the blame for this one, Brains.”

James leaned towards him and ruffled his hair gently, and Remus knew there was no way to refuse or argue against him. Eventually he’d show some form of gratefulness- perhaps help them with an essay or final, maybe learn that sticker spell Sirius seemed so interested in. Without saying anything else, James vanished down the stairs, being considerate enough to close the door with a lock on his way down.

Sleeping was out of the question as every time he closed his eyes, he saw his transformation-nails beginning to grow in a superior speed, dark fur covering his naked body, pupils darkening and becoming bigger.

Sighing, he finally settled on the bed and took out his copy of a Brief History of Time. Scanning through the pages, his mind did not focus on the words, but on the memory of how he got it, thankfully replacing the memory of what would happen the next four nights. 

Sirius had surprised him with it for his last birthday. As James had prompted earlier, he wasn’t one for huge celebrations-oh no. Privacy was one of his biggest desires when it came to parties, and the three Marauders always respected that. But he hadn’t been expecting an extra gift after James and Peter practically showered him with chocolates. A small packet on the edge of his bed, wrapped in royal blue with a small note.

_ Happy birthday, Moons. Just a little extra chocolate as well as a gift. -Padfoot _

The book was a hardcover, illustrated with extra images that were not in the original copy he had seen in muggle libraries during the summer, and smelled of burnt wood and lemon cest. 

He loved it.

Returning the favour was a little harder. What could he possibly offer Sirius in a tight budget and knowing the boy had many things at his disposal?

After sleepless nights of debating, he came to a conclusion that a scarf would do. So now, instead of overthinking, he spent late hours knitting a soft string into a maroon scarf, hoping with every twist of the cotton that Sirius wouldn't find the gift pathetically humble. He had placed it on Sirius's bed, just as the boy had that same year, this time wrapped in a modest purple paper, with a small note wishing him a pleasant day.

A loud bang outside the door made him jump out of his skin. A few particles of lilac and yellow filtered from the bottom of the door- more Filibuster fireworks, he presumed. Pretending that hadn’t scared him just a bit, he went back to the book in his hands. Soon, he was laying down, nose in a book, lost from the world until he eventually went to bed, his dreams succumbing to the nightmares of becoming the most hated creature in the wizarding world. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

As the final round of Karaoke and firewhiskey left a quidditch beater unconscious, he finally found a chance to slip out of the room unnoticed. James was too intoxicated to even speak as he passed by the corner of the book cases, making the task of collecting the cloak easy.

After hours of partying, drunken renditions of The Witch Sisters songs, and a few games of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle, most everyone in the room had either passed out, with promise of a terrible hangover come morning, had gone up to their dorm hours ago, or were, like James and some unnamed Hufflepuff girl, snogging. 

As the portrait creaked open into the dark hall and he swung on the clock, Sirius Black’s smile disappeared with the same versatility as his figure. He didn't need the map to make his way through the towering arches and stone walls, or light in that matter, knowing each step by heart. The North Tower was slightly far, but he didn't mind walking.

The Tower was empty, silent except for the occasional squeak from nature. As he let the cloak fall on the ground, his eyes were attracted to the moon’s twinkling reflection on the great lake. The night sky welcomed him with its breeze, caressing his sides with darkness that wrapped around like a metaphorical blanket. The small corner behind the huge brass telescope allowed him an opening where safety rail hadn't been placed- or perhaps blasted away in an incident and never repaired. A protective spell already surrounded all of the castle's towers to prevent any falls; a rush of adrenaline still hit him every time he swung his legs over the ledge.

Nobody knew of his small hiding spot, not even the Marauders. He was careful to cover his tracks- only coming up here during sleepless midnights and whenever Remus made Peter and James stay in the library to catch up with assignments.

After sitting down, his fingers traced the brings just below one of the pillars, eventually finding a crease in the stone and digging the tile out. His cigarettes were still there, intact but covered in dust.

It was his ritual: a cigarette or two per night, no words and just thought on nights of turmoil or just emotional emptiness. Tonight was no different to those, birthday or no birthday. November third.

The stars shone, but not as brightly as the moon, which washed everything with its silver splendor. He let himself forget everything, even if just for a few hours, and get lost in the ocean of lights. The wind whipped against his hair, throwing it back in disorder, and the coolness of the night bit against his skin as he discarded his jacket.

He didn't mind the extreme weather, never had, and felt a specific, unnamed freedom in choosing to engulf the night for himself.

So much silence. 

The vapor of his cigarette burned down his throat and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. This peace wouldn't last long.

In school he was Sirius Black, part of the legendary prankster duo with James Potter, a heartbreaking sweetheart that swayed students and cooked envy amongst many more, a fashionable young wizard with the world in his hands and a future to write. 

In Grimauld Place, he was Boy, the useless, idiotic, disgrace of a son, a mudbloood lover and muggle fraternize filthier than pigs. A senseless child with no future.

But here, with the sky as his only witness, he was only Sirius.

Tired, scared. Smart, yet confused. Caring and lonely. Just a kid that had built a home with three friends as pillars and a whole castle for walls, with no places to go back to and bruises on his knuckles.

Grey smoke collected in his nose and he exhaled, feeling a lightheadedness no alcoholic beverage had ever given him. His feet bounced softly against the stone and void, his eyes admired the stars.

_ Happy Birthday indeed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember DearAllyHansen is also co writting this!

The next morning came faster than he would’ve liked. He hadn’t gotten too much sleep, thanks to the nightmares that had plagued his dreams. The next four nights were a full moon phase, so he wouldn’t be sleeping then much, either. 

For the first time that school year, Remus was the first of his dorm to awake. The rest of the Marauders (as well as the other two boys) were still fast asleep, snoring softly from their beds. Finding his wand, he cast a wandless  _ Tempus  _ and realized that it was indeed well past breakfast time, and if the other boys didn’t wake up soon, they might miss breakfast. 

He dressed and showered quickly, and then, upon seeing that the rest of the room was still fast asleep, woke them lest this miss any chance to eat in the Great Hall or miss classes.

“Hmm…” Remus smirked, an idea popping into his head. 

He pulled out his wand, muttered an incantation, and a jet of white light streamed from his wand to James’ back. He dived into his bed and closed the curtains to, hopefully, not be caught. A moment later, he heard the black haired boy sitting up in his bed. 

“Ow! Who did that?” 

Remus covered his mouth with his hands, giggling. The bed across the room made a creaking sound, and he knew James had laid back down again. Again, he muttered the incantation to the Stinging Jinx under his breath and for the second time, a white light made its way across the room, this time hitting the pureblood on the shoulder. 

Shutting his curtains swiftly once more, he heard his friend pop up again, this time swearing loudly.

“Who is DOING that?” 

Remus snickered quietly. Regretfully, he knew that there wasn’t much time left. Still, pranking James was too much fun. Promising himself that this would be the last time, he shot a white light toward the boy.

“Hey! Stop doing that!”

Snickering and grinning wickedly, he stepped out from behind his bed curtains as he heard Sirius wake and sit up in bed. 

James gasped. “Remyyyyyy!” he pretended to wail. 

Sirius poked his head out, looking all bleary eyed. “Whassamatter?” 

“It’s your fault for leaving your curtains open.” Remus shrugged, addressing James. He bent down and picked up his school books to take with him to the Great Hall. “By the way, if we don’t leave soon, we’ll miss breakfast entirely.”

Sirius’ eyes widened. He glanced at James quickly, and then stared back at Remus, as if debating whether it was worth it to ask exactly what had just happened, before deciding that  _ no, he would ask later,  _ as Remus, of course, undoubtedly knew he would.

“Oi, Pete!” He shouted finally.

After a moment’s contemplation, Remus decided to see what would play out instead of immediately heading to the Hall on his own. 

The mousy haired boy’s curtains were partly open, just enough to see that he hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“Petey!” Sirius shouted again

The sleeping marauder moved his hand but remained fast asleep. 

“PETER!” All three of the boys shouted. 

Pettigrew’s eyes shot open. He attempted to sit up, but did not realize that he was wrapped in his blankets. Instead, he tumbled to the floor, resulting in a groan.

“Ow. My head doesn’t like me today.” Peter muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes after finally straightening himself out and sitting up on the floor. 

“Remus says that if we don’t get up now, we’re going to miss breakfast.” Sirius informed him nonchalantly, making him stand up.

“WHAT?” Peter shouted frantically, trying to pull himself out of the wrapped blankets and, once he succeeded, haphazardly threw them on the bed. “What time is it?”

Remus cast another  _ Tempus. “ _ 8:30.” 

“You’re kidding me!” Peter moaned, and all three boys, except for Remus who was already dressed, scurried over to their respective wardrobes to pull on their robes. During the ruckus, the two other boys opened their curtains. 

“Do you idiots have to shout so loudly?” Spinnet grumbled.

“Who’s shouting? We’re not shouting; you’re just hungover.” James responded dumbly. As he spoke, the raven haired pureblood went behind his curtains, though not before Remus saw him not-so-subtly take a potion out of his suitcase. 

“Oh. This is the worst hangover I’ve had in ages.” 

“That was the best common room party we’ve ever had though.” The other boy, Struthers, rose from his bed, immediately going to dress after making it.

“You’re right though, it was the bomb diggity. I went all the way with a sixth year last night…” The Marauders, all dressed and ready for the day’s classes, tuned the two boys out and left for the Great Hall, not caring if the two were following.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Great Hall was bustling with life as always, but a noticeable atmosphere of low voices and groaning students was noticeable. As they passed and sat down, many students winked and grinned at them sharing the secret only the Slytherins seemed to be missing.

“What’s wrong, Petey? You haven’t talked much since you woke up.”

“I might have had a bit more to drink than I should have-”

“-More than just a bit, I think,” James interrupted dryly.

“-and now my head hates me for it.”

Behind them a younger student tripped on his robe and sent a couple of silver cups flying, clanking on the ground loudly and making Peter, along with various other students, cover their ears.

“And this is why I don’t drink.” Remus muttered under his breath, smirking.

Sirius gave him a weird look. “Your-” his voice dropped to a whisper on the next few words. “-furry problem senses won’t let you get drunk or hungover.”

“Yeah, but I’m still glad I chose not to drink.”

“Whatever mate. You’re missing out.” Sirius muttered as he sat down. 

Peter looked like he was about to say something to James, but paused, as he saw Mcgonagall stand up and hurry toward the four. 

“I don’t think Mcgonagall looks very happy.” Peter muttered. 

Remus nodded and Sirius said idly, “I wonder what she wants.”

“I heard,” Professor Mcgonagall said icily, staring at Sirius and James. “That there was a huge party going on in the Gryffindor common room last night. And that you two are the instigators.”

“Well, of course there was a big party! It was Sirius’ birthday, after all.” James answered cheerily. 

“But all hours of the night? With alcohol and underage students?”

“They must have snuck in, Mcgoosie. We’re not so dumb as to invite underage students.”

She attempted to hide an amused smile at the nickname. “But  _ not smart  _ enough to keep an eye on the faltering silence spells, meaning that the noise level would have woken the younger students, who would obviously jump at the chance to partake in partying and alcohol. Thirty points for partying at all hours of the night, and forty for sneaking in alcohol.” With that, the professor spun away, intending on going back to the head table, before she paused and turned to look at Sirius. “Oh, and happy belated birthday, Mr. Black.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” The fifth year beamed.

Lily, who was sitting a few seats away and had been listening to the entire conversation, attempted to hide a snort but failed.

“What are you laughing at, Evans? You were there too, don’t you remember?” 

“Oh I was there, all right, but I didn’t drink any of your illegal substances. Which is why I didn’t end up shagging you, Potter.”

“I didn’t shag anyone!” James protested.

Remus snorted, but didn’t say a word as James glared at him. 

Sirius snickered. “ _ Everyone  _ saw you take that poor Hufflepuff girl up to the dorm after you gave her a nice good snog by the fire, Jamesie.”

“I promise you, I never said a word,” Remus said at James’ second glare, this time intended for all three Marauders.

The Potter heir sighed, admitting defeat. “Just surprised you didn’t rat us out, Evans.”

“I may have made a special friend myself.” Lily smirked-and Remus snorted-and turned back to her food. 

Seconds later, the members of the Great Hall rose unanimously. “Oh, James!” Peter said suddenly, as if remembering what he had been about to say. “You seem awfully perky for drinking more than I did last night.”

James smirked. “I swiped a Potion from old Sluggy’s personal storage last night before the party.”

“James Potter!” Remus gasped as the group turned away from the Hall.

“Relax, the fool doesn’t know it’s missing. And if he doesn’t know now, he won’t know at all.”

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“So what potion did you take, Jamesie?” Peter begged, eyes glittering. 

“Hangover potion.” He smirked, pulling his friends behind one of the knight statues. “Oh, and I have an extra!” the daring Gryffindor said in a singsong voice, taking a hidden vial out from beneath his robes.

“So you stole two.” Remus said flatly.

“Relax, it’s like i said: he’ll never know! Unless you plan on telling him?”

“I'll stay silent.” He answered grumpily. 

“So can I have it?” Peter begged again.

“‘Course!” James said easily, handing it to Peter. Sirius, you need one?” 

“You took three?” 

“Four, actually, though I knew you wouldn’t need one, what with your...special senses.”

“And the fact that he doesn’t drink anyway.” Sirius added. “No, thanks though. You know that firewhiskey agrees with me.”

“Lucky you.” Peter muttered.

“Well, it pays to be prepared, doesn’t it?” James said brightly, putting an extra vial he had taken out back into his robes pocket. 

“I s’pose so.” Remus answered gruffly. “Now. let’s go to History of Magic before Baracus takes away points.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“... and so, the Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637 was created to give the creatures a framework for coexisting safely and legally within our community. Werewolves are required to sign a copy of the Code and promise to refrain from attacking and biting human beings. They are obliged to be locked far away from humans during their transformations and- Mr. Black! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?”

The note levitating above the Gryffindor’s head desintegrated to dust as the young man was caught in mid smirk, erupting giggles from the class. Sirius shook his head as James snickered loudly besides him.

"Non, Professor Baracus."

“Two points from Gryffindor.” The tall teacher adjusted his small glasses and continued. “As I was saying, werewolves are considered XXXXX creatures in their transformed form as a physical manifestation of the devil, but in my personal opinion, they might be just as dangerous once in human form. The Werewolf Registry-”

“Actually, professor, I do have a question.”

The room was once again filled with chuckling as an untidy looking Sirius stood up, scratching his back with his wand. Besides him, on the right side, Remus was fast asleep on top of his open book, and to the left side James beamed at his best mate.

“What is it, Black?”

“I don’t understand the difference between werewolves and humans. Some humans specifically.”

The already peeved teacher let out an impatient snort and turned his back momentarily.

“Black, we have been over this. Werewolves are not only humongous and ugly looking, but grow exceeding amounts of hair-”

“Then there is no difference between yourself and one, right sir?”

The angered man whipped around to see that Sirius had pulled out a shaving razor from a small sack, covered in bushy black hair. His initials, E. B. were inscripted on the handle with spidery silver letters.

“Black! Where, how…” the big head turned crimson as his teeth chattered in rage. “DETENTION! Detention twice a week until the holidays! You hear me!? Forty points from Gryffindor! Now get out of my class! Out!”

As Sirius stood up like a king and elegantly swayed himself outside, waving and blowing kisses, the classroom had already erupted into wild laughter. James was on the floor, clutching his sides as tears streamed down his face. Even a dead looking Lupin had woken up to the noise, and Lily, who kept a severe expression on their shenanigans, laughed covering her mouth.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Forty points? How many is that by now, four hundred? Five hundred?”

“Whatever it is, Wormtail, I don’t give a flying fuck.”

“But how on earth did you pull that off? And why didn't you tell us?”

He heard Sirius grumble something to himself, but was already too detached from the conversation to understand.

James stared down at his sketch of a Kelpie. It’s body was perfectly drawn but he had messed up its mane, resembling more to a mess of chains than to the webby hair of the creature in front of them. 

The Great Lake was beginning to darken as the sun set, but many of the students had not yet completed the assignment.

Peter was still at awe by Padfoot’s stunt in Defense, but the student was already tired of the applause and seemed specifically concentrated on the animal, however boring it could be.

Remus was asleep again. He had awoken with scratches all over and a visible headache, but had not mentioned any discomfort throughout the morning at all. James could see the exhaustion in his sunken eyes and slow fingers, but more so with Baracus’s devilish lecture.

_ I hate that man. _

No amount of prank was able to make up for the torture their friend had endured under the teacher even with few months into the year; insult after insult, all very subtle but clearly there.

They had tried everything; boogie bat hexes on the door knobs of his class, frog spawn soap, dungbombs, invisible barriers, and more than a fortune of Dr. Filibuster's fireworks. Nothing seemed to feel as enough, and prank after prank Remus would rage at them about how unimportant the bullying was.

“Remember that this one is a female, Mr. Potter. They have a longer tail. But I will give you an extra point for the detail on the neck.”

Professeur Kettleburn smiled at him and leaned to check on Remus’s own drawing, which had already been completed. He took the sheet of parchment along with James’s own copy and walked over to where the Kelpie stood.

“I’m done for the day.” muttered Sirius, standing up and stretching before jumping over to Remus. “Mooooony! Buddy! Time to wake up!”

Tired eyes blinked various times before his head cocked up, bangs still covering half his face.

“You really ought to get a haircut soon, Moons.”

“Tell that to your own hair.”

That was the Remus they knew. Sirius stepped back and put his hands in the air.

“No need to get offensive, Remy. Just saying.”

The student yawned, unintentionally showing the fangs that painfully grew in the couple of days of full moon.

“Shouldn't you go to Pomfrey already?” asked Peter, looking up to the sky. “It’s nearly dusk.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do we have any homework?”

“You’re about to feel all your bones break at the same time, cough up blood for hours and you’re worried about homework?!”

Worry flashed in the eyes of the student.

“Keep it down, Black. I’d appreciate it if nobody else knew about…”

“You're a furry little problem? That’s fine, Remy.”

If he was trying to aim for Sirius’s head, he would have still missed terribly as the empty pot of ink shattered near his own feet.

“Go now, Moony. We’ll take care of the rest.” said James, quickly mending the pot. “You look like a corpse.”

“Thanks for the support.”

As grumpy and stubborn as Remus could get during those days, he stood up with no more comments and quietly walked towards the castle, receiving a kind glance from Kettleburn. James stared down at his assignments satchel, reminding himself of their next assignments in order to give Remus a copy of his notes.

“Hey guys?”

“What is it, Peter?”

“Do you think all of the teachers know?”

“About what?”

Peter shuffled uncomfortably and leaned closer to them.

“About Remus’ you know. Thing.”

_ Did they?  _

He knew Dumbledore was a well respected man, but there was only a certain amount of trust one could have.

“Dunno. Perhaps.” he replied.

“But isn’t that a bad idea?”

“Why?”

_ It could be. _

“What if a teacher were to open up the secret to the students?”

“Barracuda wouldn't do that.” muttered Sirius.

“How do you know, Padfoot?”

_ Yeah, how do you know? _

“Cause Dumbledore probably made him swear that he wouldn't. And who disrespects Dumbledore?”

“Oh.”

“Besides… we’d give him hell if it happened.”

They all turned their heads simultaneously, watching as the Whomping Willow battered the edges of its branches against the wind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

McGonagall’s office was quiet when he knocked and entered, a small fireplace emitting warmth to the alcove. He knew the place well, from the scotish carpet to the biscuit tin can.

“What’s up, McG? Still on about the party? It was huge, yeah, but nothing too illegal happened.”

Her eyes were enough to tell him how displeased she was, but her attention turned down to the scattered parchments as he sat in one of the two seats.

“Have a biscuit, Black.”

“Oh, bless you.”

He opened the can and served himself a generous amount of minty chocolate chips, nipping at them but directing his attention on the teacher. She made him wait for ten minutes while finishing her neat, small writing.

“There has been a copious amount of warnings and complaints from your teachers in the past weeks-”

“Mr. Barracuda?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry. Professeur Emery Moses Cove Baracus?”

She nearly rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Professeur Baracus has informed me that not only did you disrespect him by stealing personal belongings of his, but have claimed in the past that you worship the devil.” She eyed one of the parchments and read it as if it were a list. “He mentioned that you howled at the moon naked and punctured your body while sacrificing-”

His wheeze and laughter interrupted her descriptions as tears sprung from his eyes. She gazed at him with unimpressed annoyance.

“He-he believed that?”

“You do not?

“Come on, Minnie dear. You know I don’t follow my family’s traditions.”

His laughter continued at her rather annoyed look, but there was no way of getting out of detention.

“Mr. Black, you have already reduced nearly three hundred points from our house, not to mention the rage you held on your birthday. Isn’t that enough for the year?”

“Remy can always win them back with that brain of his. At least not with Mr. Barracuda, that is.”

Her impatient expression, not unlike the one of an unimpressed mother, turned serious at the mention of the young werewolf.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you don’t know? Pity, I thought you and Remus were more intimate.”

“Mr. Black!”

“Fine, fine.” he retreated. “Baracus is a complete tosser to Remus. We have been studying werewolves for over a month even if we had already seen them in fourth year. For goodness sake, McG, he calls them ‘physical manifestations of evil’ and never loses a chance of insulting Remy.”

McGonagall looked genuinely concerned for a flash of a second before resuming her stoic and severe facade. Sirius licked his fingers, savouring the minty flavour of the last biscuit.

“Something will be done about that. But I must ask, is it true that you called the professor a…” she stared at the piece of paper. “...’hot tramp’?”

“It’s part of a good song, my dear woman. You should listen to it.”

Her unforgiving stare carved at his soul for minutes before sighing softly and adjusting her glasses.

“Fine. You may leave now, but stop calling Professeur Baracus by that name.”

“Can I still call you Hurricane Minerva?”

This time she did roll her eyes.

“Great! I’m going to dinner! Can’t worship the devil on an empty stomach.”

“Black.”

“Yes, yes, darling.”

“Get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to try to update every Friday. 
> 
> Stay safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lily "dating" Remus wont stay. Its just Remus not realizing (or not wanting to accept) who he truly likes.
> 
> Hopefully we'll be able to update at least every one or two weeks, but we both have school and Ally works so sometimes they might not be as consistent.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> <3


End file.
